An air conditioning system cannot pump heat when the refrigerant is in the non-operating equilibrium. Assuming that all other factors remain the same, the closer the refrigerant in the system is to the operating equilibrium, the more efficient the heat pumping action. When the refrigerant in the system is at a non-operating equilibrium, the efficiency is zero, even though the compressor may be running. Heat pumping efficiency of the air conditioning system increases from zero as the refrigerant in the system reaches the operating equilibrium.
Conventional systems allow the refrigerant to return to a non-operating equilibrium when the compressor is turned off. As a result, the air conditioning system has no heat pumping action the instant it is turned on. As stated above, once the compressor is turned on the efficiency of the air conditioning system starts to increase from zero as the refrigerant in the system reaches the operating equilibrium. This causes the delay from the time the system starts using energy to the time the system begins to cool.
Other attempts to provide quick cooling of an automobile's interior have been attempted. One such product that can quickly cool down the internal temperature of an automobile, is a pressurized spray can. Apparently the cooling effect is achieved by the depressurisation and evaporation of the chemical in the spray can. The major disadvantage of the product is that it is not reusable and has possible environmental impacts.
Therefore the primary purpose of the present invention is to provide cooling action and to increase the heat pumping efficiency to a positive number the instant when the compressor of an air conditioning system is turned on.